Breasts
Breasts are a important part of the anime and manga. Piloting daimidaler centers around fondling breasts. In the first episode Koichi gropes Kyouko which reveals his ability to produce HI-ERO particles and charge Daimidaler. In the second episode Koichi had gotten bored of Kyouko's boobs and only starts producing them again when he rips open her shirt and lifts up her white bra to see half of her nipples. Bras Each female character gets their own unique bra which for each character uses it consistently. Kyouko Sonan Kyouko has a wired white bra which she wears under her top. It is very faintly pink and it has buckles on the strap for tightening the bra. The buckles are just above the cups of the bra. Chieko Kakazu Chieko has more of a triangle bra than a round bra and just like Kyouko her bra is revealed by Koichi. Kiriko Kiyuna Kirikos bra is more pink than Kyoukos bra is and also has a bow in the middle of it. Moriko Tomoyose, Soriko Majikina and Sewashiko Goya None of these characters bras are seen in the anime except in Koichi's fantasy so it may not be canon but Moriko has a bright red and black bra with a pattern, Soriko has a pink bra and Sewashiko has a light purple bra with a bow. = The panties of all the characters match the colo(u)r(s) and design of their bras. = Gropers Kouichi Madanbashi Kouichi fondles Kyouko and Chieko in the show. Kouichi is the most perverted groper in the show. Kyouko is his Daimidaler co-pilot. He gropes her to produce Hi-ERO particles and charge Daimidaler. Chieko is his teacher that he gropes when she tries to make him where a uniform he does not like and when she tries to talk with him about his grades. Shouma Ameku Shouma fondles his girlfriend Kiriko to try and help her produce Hi-ERO particles. He is the least perverted groper and only does it for Kiriko. Penguins The penguins grope their leader Rikantz Seaberry as well as Kiriko when she asks her to by accident. Kazuo Matayoshi Kazuo gropes Kyouko to train Kouichi and has mastered the art of fondling. Gallery 007353.JPG 004933.JPG 4d14f64f9c350fdf6fe3de6259d8f145.gif 25a66df96a4b7da357010cd5404c7fa0.jpg -Chihiro- Kenzen Robo Daimidaler 05 -1280x720 H264 Hi10P AAC--Uncensored--849D03A9-.mkv snapshot 06.16 -2014.05.07 01.34.17-.png -Chihiro- Kenzen Robo Daimidaler 05 -1280x720 H264 Hi10P AAC--Uncensored--849D03A9-.mkv snapshot 06.13 -2014.05.07 01.34.11-.png -Chihiro- Kenzen Robo Daimidaler 05 -1280x720 H264 Hi10P AAC--Uncensored--849D03A9-.mkv snapshot 06.03 -2014.05.07 01.33.57-.png -Chihiro- Kenzen Robo Daimidaler 05 -1280x720 H264 Hi10P AAC--Uncensored--849D03A9-.mkv snapshot 06.02 -2014.05.07 01.33.53-.png -Chihiro- Kenzen Robo Daimidaler 05 -1280x720 H264 Hi10P AAC--Uncensored--849D03A9-.mkv snapshot 05.50 -2014.05.07 01.32.41-.png 230917.JPG 6541684.jpg Mp40055.jpg -Chihiro- Kenzen Robo Daimidaler 05 -1280x720 H264 Hi10P AAC--Uncensored--849D03A9-.mkv snapshot 05.30 -2014.05.07 01.30.06-.png -anon- Kenzen Robo Daimidaler - 01 (1280x720 x264 AAC).mkv snapshot 05.32 -2014.05.06 22.15.46-.png 002806.JPG 1.gif WH1K3Ys.gif UCvIt8Y.jpg 90342-sonan-kyouko.gif 19528-sonan-kyouko.gif 6bun6sjt3zh2a0kbjgkl.gif 76.gif DH2wlpD.gif Bec.gif E-sm 2410 024.gif 9vGzwSW.jpg Kenzen robo daimidaler sub - episode 01 5871f1820f589.mp4.jpg Rna5RA.gif 2b01a8743d0.jpg Gifs20.gif 8bbc0c7c-s.jpg I.PNG 2.PNG 1.PNG 4.PNG 3.PNG Suit.PNG Battle.PNG Kenzen Robo Daimidaler 12-133.jpg Kenzen Robo Daimidaler 12-134.jpg Ce523ece999faefb515b83dcffb4c230.jpg 201325.JPG Quotes In the show Koichi describes Kyoukos boobs in many ways and the way he gropes them "tig old biddies" "sweater meat" "Let me adjust your headlights" "fluffing your pillows"-Koichi to Kyouko about grabbing her boobs Trivia * All breasts shown in the anime have pink nipples * Kyouko Sonan's breasts are what the show centers around